Prisoner Forever
by Cloelius Princess
Summary: Belle is a prisoner ... But from whom? In my story, things got a little different. And she did it for LOVE. A RUMBELLE story- one shot


Rumpelstilskin could not say how long he stops breaking everything that was in the main Hall of theDark Castle.

The Queen had left his soul shattered , telling him about the death of Belle.

Looking around, the destruction was almost complete.

He was kneeling on the floor, trembling like a child about to have a bout of crying. Embracing himself.

He could not believe what she had said. He knew Belle. She never would kill herself. She was courageous. Much more courageous than he could ever hope to be. But ... If he knew all this, because he felt a pain so acute in the chest, in the place where he always thought no longer have a heart? Was it wrong? Belle could have even committed suicide? Would be buried God knows where?

All thought was unbearable, too painful.

He almost wanted to die right there, kneeling on the floor.

"Rumpelstilskin?" A sweet voice called him from the door of the Hall. A voice that couldn't be there, couldn't be real.

"Go away ghost." He pleaded, a feeling of tightness in the throat.

He heard the sound of soft steps in his direction. Still, he couldn't face the ghost of the woman who had more meaning in his life.

"Rumpel "? What happened? Why is all this confusion in the Hall? "She asked, as if she still cared really with it. What a tricky illusion.

"You die. Die because of me... Dearie. "The last word came with a sob.

"I ... I'm dead? " Belle felt quite surprised with the assertion of it. Which of the two could be crazy? He by saying that she was dead? Or she for thinking that was very much alive? Pinched the skin for a brief moment. The pain has confirmed what she was almost sure to be the truth.

But then she realized the reason, having seen passing at high speed the Queen's carriage by road, while she was hidden in the woods.

The demonic woman returned to try to defeat Rumpelstilskin. Using her name again.

Belle felt desire to hit the perfect face of the evil witch. For all problems, all the pain caused to her lover.

Belle knelt beside him, with the more comforting smile on her lips.

"Rumple, it's me. I'm actually here. I'm not dead. I don't even know where that story came from. "To prove what she had just said, she caught somewhat harshly Rumpelstilskin hands and squeezed between hers.

Feeling her touch again in his scaly skin was amazing. It feels warm an tender and softh.

Finally he lift his eyes to look at his princess. Two sapphires are looking carefully at him.

"Belle?"

"Yes, it's me." She completed with a huge smile.

"It's possible? You're really back, after all I call you, after what I did to you?"

"Well, I saw that royal snake leaving some hours ago and just after that a huge storm began. I imagine it was your power. And I was worried about you."

Always smart, that girl. Now looking for her, it was like they had not seen each other for ages.

But, if she saw the Queen leaving… Where in the hell she had lived all this weeks since he pour her out?

Belle seems to read his mind too well.

"I never truly leave your kingdom, you know? I couldn't do it. So I remain hidden in an empty house I found in the woods. Some nights I work on the Inn, in exchange for supplies. "

"All that just under my nose?" Rumpelstilskin was amazed.

Belle simply nods and gives him a guilty smile.

Yet, Rumpelstilskin couldn't be mad with her. Not after thinking he had lost her forever. Just feeling her right beside him was more than a joy. It was the hugest relieve of his long lifetime.

He embraced her against his chest.

"Belle… My Belle. You almost kill me, you know? Not exactly you, but that vicious witch. When you cross that door I was just thinking how my life will be empty without you." She saw tears in his eyes, but say nothing. Even if he's using a playful tone of voice, she knew he did feel everything he's saying .

"And now, if you want, I can come back and clean all this mess. Look at this place. I have tons of work to do."

"Belle, it's too dangerous. If the Queen finds out that you're here, alive, there will be a lot of troubles going on. She can really kill you for good, sometime when I'm away, doing a deal in a far away kingdom. She can watch us through the mirrors…"

"Oh… So that's the motive why you always cover them? So she cannot she you through them?" Finally some things began to make sense for her.

"Exactly, Dearie. That's why. So in order to stay with me, alive…" Rumpel underline the word carefully. "You couldn't use a mirror anymore. You couldn't leave these walls anymore. Not even go to the garden alone."

" I can handle it." Belle assures him.

"Dearie, if you stay here with me you must hide forever. And when I say forever I really mean it this time. You would be a prisoner, even against my own will. And I love you too much to ask such a thing from you."

Belle stops Rumpelstilskin, landing her fingers on his lips.

"I know that will be very hard sometimes, my love. And not just for me, for you as well. But I want to show you how much I care, how much I truly love you. Once you didn't believe in true love kiss. Maybe we couldn't ever kiss again in our lifetimes. But I will pass the rest of that lifetime showing you that you deserve to be loved, and can be loved. I will help you as much as I can. And I will never touch you against you will in any manner that can make you loose your power."

It was the most wonderful love declaration that he ever hear of his life. And it was for him. Rumpelstilskin feel the tears running free in his eyes. It didn't matter anymore.

How much he would like to kiss her again, just to make sure is everything true. But he know that he can't. First, he needs to find a way to prevent the catastrophe.

Without his powers, we will never be able to protect her. She was strong indeed, but they need all their strength to fight the Evil Queen.

"Ok, Dearie. We will try." He promised her, with a sad smile.

She just hugs him tight. She feels so blessed. Even if she need's to give up her freedom forever in return. He's so much more important.

Years later, in Storybroke…

Belle lives in the attic of Mr. Gold's house. It's big enough for her during the day and he gives her everything he can to help her being comfortable.

She comes down every night, when he arrives home and shut the Venetian windows.

Like him, she remembers everything of her past life.

And yet, things get a little better, because in this world, they can finally kiss. Sometimes, magic it's not all that important after all. But she wishes to she the Queen defeated. It's the only bad feeling her heart can hold. But like Mr. Gold, it's the only thing she wishes in this world. Soo they can come out at day light together, without fear.


End file.
